


Extensive Information on Troll Reproduction

by schim



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Trolls, reproduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schim/pseuds/schim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically the reproductive biology I will be using for the Troll species in all of my fics. Anyone is welcome to adopt this idea for their own fics/RPs/etc, whether you use the whole idea or just bits and pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extensive Information on Troll Reproduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original reproduction method of trolls before the reset that caused them to become a brutal species. They never lost these abilities, but were brainwashed by fear and their oppressive society to believe that reproduction was a sick and disgusting thing.
> 
> Thus genetic material was donated through the use of drones and buckets and a specialized creature was developed as a surrogate mother troll, a Mother Grub. Instead of being cared for, the young were tested so only the strongest could survive to be adult trolls.
> 
> With reproduction successfully eliminated from the troll’s lives, it freed them to do other things with their time, such as conquering.
> 
> (NOTE! This can be mostly considered an AU type thing since it is not picture perfect with canon Homestuck.)

**PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE TOP FIRST.**

Trolls are hermaphroditic. They possess both male (referred to as a “bone bulge”) and female (referred to as a “nook”) sex organs.

The core of the phallus is full of a system of chambers in which blood is quickly pumped or released out of. This allows it to widen its girth or extend its length. A network of specialized muscle tissues (similar to those found in the tentacles of octopi) surrounds the core, this coupled with the inner core allows the phallus free movement without causing harm to itself. The testicles are internal and located just below the ovaries.

Just a few centimeters below the base of the phallus is the opening to the female reproductive organs. They are protected by a series of muscles similar to a human’s labia. However in trolls these muscles not only keep their sensitive “nook” protected, but also help hold the phallus inside during mating. Individuals have control over these muscles, but an orgasm causes them to involuntarily tighten around the phallus to ensure as much genetic material stays in as possible.

The Troll vaginal organ has two closed cervical openings. The first is controlled somewhat voluntarily. If the receiving Troll does not reach a certain mental state the first opening remains closed and blocks all incoming semen. This mental roadblock is an evolutionary tactic to ensure that only a mated pair can successfully breed to ensure the survival of the young, who require two adults to raise. The second opening remains closed until a heat cycle is triggered.

Trolls experience small heat cycles every few Earth months. Showing little to no outside effects other than a subtle change in their scent, the Troll experiencing the heat cycle is relatively unaffected. It is only when a bonded mate shows interest in breeding that the full heat cycle is triggered. Subtle touches and actions, as well as the mate’s own release of responding pheromones, causes the Troll in heat to release a specific hormone that triggers a full heat cycle and the release of eggs from the ovaries.

The following heat cycle, which can last up to a week, affects both individuals due to strong pheromones. The fathering troll will often become aggressive towards individuals that are not their mate and chase others off so that the two can be alone.

The pair mates between 3 and 5 times a day. The process of mating for the fathering troll is very taxing on their body. During this time the receiving Troll will often take care of the other as they expend much less energy in their role of mating. Trolls may switch roles during nonreproductive intercourse, but in the act of breeding the pair stay in the roles that they entered the heat cycle with.

When the heat cycle is complete, the receiving Troll can have anywhere from one to three fertilized eggs. Eggs are made up of a thick and leathery protein layer that protects the embryo inside of them. The fleshy outer shell of the egg itself functions as a placenta-like organ. Attached to the top of the egg is a structure similar to an umbilical cord and nutrient rich blood is passed from the mother to the developing grub.

Internal gestation lasts several Earth months where the mother will gain as much weight as possible to help the eggs build a storage of fat and nutrients for when the mother lays them in the final stage of their development.

During this time the mother becomes very aggressive with both food and their mate. They will often reapply scent marks on their mate, which are made stronger by the hormones released by the eggs into the mother’s body. This is to ensure that the fathering Troll stays with the mother to help raise the young.

A week or so before it is time to lay the eggs, the mother will go into a nesting mode. They will find a secure place that even their mate will not be allowed to go until after the eggs are laid.

The nest is often build as an extension of the mother’s own bedding as they will instinctively curl around the eggs in a fetal position to keep them protected once they are laid. The eggs need little to no extra warmth as their fleshy outer shells are well insulated.

The actual laying process is primarily done alone or often in cases of a first brood, the mother troll’s own mother or relative who has gone through the process will assist the younger troll. Egg laying is generally a quick and easy process, but first time mothers have a tendency to panic from inexperience which can cause harm to the eggs.

The loss of an egg from unassisted first time egg laying is not uncommon.

After the eggs are successfully laid the mother troll finally allows the fathering troll near them. When the fathering troll touches the eggs it releases a bonding hormone and they enter a strong instinctual state where their main concern is protecting and providing for the mother and the eggs.

This bond remains strong until after the eggs hatch.

The time spent outside of the mother’s body is much shorter than the time spent inside. This break in the demands on the mother’s body allows them to recover from the physical demands before birth and the demands that await after the eggs hatch.

The eggs signal when they are ready to hatch by alerting their parents through audible squeaks and chirps. These sounds trigger an instinctual reaction and the parents will assist the grubs in breaking through the softer tops of the eggs where the umbilical cord-like structure once was.

The grub stage lasts a few short months where the grub learns its parents’ scents and bonds to them. The parents take turns feeding and caring for the grubs. One is with them at all times.

During this time they will start to mimic sounds with their limited vocal cords and observe everything their parents do. It is also a time that the grub is often exposed to limited social interactions, usually with family or trolls very close to the parents.

Eventually the grubs start to pupate with the assistance of their parents, who put them in a safe, easily guarded place for them to do so. The pupa stage lasts for several months with one parent always there to guard them at all times. While away from the pupa, the parent trolls act normal, but when they are near the pupa they become highly aggressive to others.

The end of the pupa stage is signaled by a cry similar to human babies. The offspring need less help with this stage and leave the pupa at about the same development level as a two or three year old human child. Language is picked up quickly once the child is used to their fully developed vocal cords. After this stage, the young trolls have much less hormonal control over their parents aside from typical parenting instincts.


End file.
